Por Amor al Arte
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: De cómo Ichigo terminará interpretando a uno de los personajes más -estúpidos- respetables de la literatura universal. Gracias a Rukia, claro, ¿quién más? Ay Romeo Romeo, ¿dónde estás que no te veo? IchiRuki
1. Mala Suerte!

Ajem u ù… Bueno, este fic en primer lugar lo tengo desde hace MUCHO tiempo, y no quería publicarlo porque no me convencía del todo. El otro día lo desempolvé y me dije "¡Está chorra!" xD, y decidí arreglarlo para que quedase aún MÁS chorra todavía… y el resultado es esto. A decir verdad es una mini-mini disculpa por no haber actualizado _"Love is…"_, ya tendré tiempo de escribir algo medianamente decente. Perdón a todos los que lo siguen ñ.ñU

Sobre esta _cosa_ (gentilmente llamada fic)... Hn, prefiero no decir mucho aquí, más vale que descubran ustedes mismos de qué se trata, sólo creo que da para al menos cinco capítulos. ESPERO con todo mi corazón y mi reiatsu terminarlo ¬¬ porque no soy un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a constancia xD, y ya luego se me van las ideas y todo sale mal. Así que… ustedes tienen que cooperar con sus REVIEWS (ya empezamos… u ù) y yo veré si le sigo.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach es de alguien que, obviamente, no SOY yo. Mis bolsillos están vacíos y seguirán estando así por más fics que escriba T T

Y que más… hn, nada más.

Que les vaya bonito, y acuérdense del botoncito amigo que pide a gritos que lo presiones cuando termines de leer )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**·· ρоя 'αмоя' αl αятє ··**

_PRÓLOGO: Mala Suerte!_

Sí. Él tenía buena memoria. Una excelente y condenada buena memoria, por eso recordaba como si fuera ayer (de hecho… **fue** ayer) ese atardecer.

Venía de regreso a casa. La jornada escolar había sido agotadora, y él no estaba de ánimos para cargar con nadie, ni siquiera con él. Así que todo el trayecto se fue de brazos cruzados, cara de mala uva y mirada indiferente. Creyó recordar que un par de fantasmas se le cruzaron y él los ignoro olímpicamente.

…

Pero toda esta idiotez tiene por motivo una sola cosa: recordar el cielo, que estaba teñido de rojo. Sí, de rojo… como si fuese un presagio maligno y diabólico sobre algún mal acontecimiento que fuese a suceder al día siguiente. Le tembló la espina dorsal cuando lo vio todo anaranjado y carmín, dándole al ambiente un aspecto de película voyerista. Tembló no por miedo sino porque, sea lo que sea lo malo que fuese a pasar, él tendría que arreglarlo.

Para algo era un shinigami sustituto, ¿no?

Y ahora, sentado en el pupitre de su salón, comprendía todo. Comprendía el temor, el mal augurio, los pensamientos negativos, el cielo rojo… todo era parte de una SEÑAL que el Más Allá le envió.

Se recriminó mentalmente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro con energía.

1- Se estaba volviendo un paranoico de mierda.

2- Esto no _podía_ estarle pasando a él.

------------------------------

La profesora entró en el salón de clases con "parsimonia". Es decir, golpeó la mesa con el libro de clases y, como si eso fuera poco, apoyó las manos con violencia en la misma, haciendo que de sus gafas provenga un brillo asesino muy acorde a su personalidad.

— ¡Buen día gandules, queridos proyectos de persona! —saludó con todo el amor del mundo.

El salón respondió, totalmente amaestrado.

— ¿Saben qué día es hoy, queridos alumnos? ¡¡¡Un día muy feliz!!! Sobre todo para mí, que los veré hacer el ridículo como nunca antes…

— ¿Qué clase de vocación posee esta mujer, por dios? —preguntó alguien, que por suerte no fue escuchado.

— ¡Hoy, chicos y chicas, comienza la semana de aniversario del Instituto Karakura! —grito general de celebración. —Y todos los años, como bien me imagino que saben, los cursos se reparten las actividades para el festival escolar…

Más gritos de júbilo. Eso significaba perder clases, MUCHAS clases.

—Bien. Este año nos corresponde abarcar todo lo referente a la OBRA DE TEATRO — remarcó la frase con luces de colores y aspavientos… —que se presentará. En primer lugar, tenemos que decidir la obra que representaremos, teniendo como tema central algo tan bello y llenador como… el amoooor…

Mueca de asco general. La idea ya no sentaba tan bien como antes.

En medio de la sala, una chica morena "molesta" a su compañero de banco con una inocente pregunta.

—Oye, Ichigo… ¿de que va todo esto?

—Joder… —se estiró el otro con pereza, poniendo las manos en la nuca para reposar. —Que te explique otro.

—Pero yo quiero preguntarte a ti…

—Rukia… no sé, pregúntale a Inoue, ¿sí?

—Está muy lejos… ¿Por qué no puedes contestarme una simple pregunta de mierda cuando te la hago, eh?

—Porque preguntas cosas de mierda, justamente.

La morena entornó los ojos, notablemente sorprendida de lo IMBÉCIL que puede ser un hombre en cuanto a sus respuestas.

— ¿Sabes cuántas palabras te habrías ahorrado si me hubieras contestado desde un principio?

—No, ni me interesa. Oi, ¿Por qué no te callas?

—Pero…

—¡¡¡KUROSAKIIIIIIII!!!! ¡¡¡Cierra tu boca de una vez y déjame explicar lo del festival, joder!! —fue la amable petición de la sensei, con lo que ambos muchachos saltaron un metro por sobre sus asientos.

—Hai, hai ¬¬

—Como iba diciendo… según acuerdo general es más conveniente hacer Romeo y Julieta, puesto que es un clásico que todo mundo conoce y por tanto, no sería tan problemático aprenderse los guiones…

—Oi, Ichigo…

— ¿Hmmm?

— ¿Qué es un festival?

—…

—…

— ¿En Soul Society no hacen así como fiestas en las que puede participar cualquier fulano, que suelen durar días y la gente se emborracha a más no poder??

—…Bueno, allá de partida no hay fulanos, hay shinigamis. Y Matsumoto-san dice que cualquier día es bueno para emborracharse… no sé, creo que… no…

—Joder… ¡¡Rukia, me estás tocando las narices!!

—¡¡¡KUROSAKIIIIIII!!! Ò0ó ¡¡Acabas de adjudicarte el papel de ROMEO en la obra de teatro, comprendes!!!

—… ¿nani? O oU

--------------------------------------

—Ichigo… ¿Quién es Romeo?

Llegados a este punto, Romeo no quería saber nada de sí mismo ni de ninguna shinigami tarada que no supiera nada del mundo en el que está parada.

—Ichigo, que te estoy hablandoooo…

—¡¡¡WOOO, KUROSAKI-KUUUUUN!!! —como si lo anterior fuera poco, de pronto apareció Orihime Inoue, atraída por la fuerza de la desgracia junto a sus amigas. — ¡Nunca imaginé que iban a darte el papel protagónico! ¡Te felicito por eso! n n

—Orihime, se lo dieron por no dejar explicar a esa maniática de profe que tenemos ¬¬ —le recordó Tatsuki, entornando los ojos.

—Y no parece muy feliz… —apuntó Chizuru, intentando colarse sin mucho éxito junto a Inoue.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿alguien puede explicarme qué DEMONIOS es un festival escolar? —imploró la shinigami, que yacía a muerte ahí con su pregunta remolona.

La causante de las desgracias de Ichigo, claro.

—Pero Kuchiki-san, ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

—Me entrené arduamente para permanecer en la ignorancia, Inoue. ¿Me puedes contestar?

—Oh, bueno… —la pelirroja adoptó esa pose típica suya (y de todo mundo) para pensar, con el dedo sobre la barbilla, mirando hacia el cielo. —Un festival escolar es una celebración que hacemos todos los años, donde bailamos, hacemos juegos típicos, nos divertimos… perdemos clases… eso, más que nada.

— ¿Y por eso tanto escándalo?

—Bueno… el escándalo es la obra de teatro… como ves, tenemos a un Romeo no muy bien reputado y nadie quiere hacer el protagónico con él.

— ¿Cómo que no está bien reputeado? ¡Si yo lo puteo todos los días! —dijo Rukia, levantando un brazo con energía.

—Ehm… entendiste mal el concepto, Kuchiki-san.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Maldita sea… —Ichigo se hizo presente por primera vez en la conversación. Y fue sólo para manifestar su descontento. — ¿Por qué yo, eh? De entre todos los imbéciles que esperan con ansias estas festividades para dar a conocer su miserable existencia, escogen a alguien que lo ÚNICO que pide es bajo perfil… joder, joder, joderrrrr… Si al menos hubieran elegido a alguien más… adecuado, ¡como Ishida!…

— ¡Eso! ¿Por qué no le ofreces tu papel a Ishida?

—Porque nadie quiere estar en mi pellejo, Rukia ¬¬

Entonces el grupo volvió a hacer gala de sus explicaciones para darle a entender a la pequeña morena que, de hecho, participar en la obra de teatro anual es un acontecimiento que derrumba tu posición social y te marca como el friki de la obra por el resto de tu vida estudiantil, son contar que, dependiendo de cómo lo hagas, tu fans-club puede aumentar corrosivamente o pasar a ser indicado con el dedo por todos los pasillos por donde vayas.

La presentación se hacía con vestuarios "acordes a la ocasión" (Ridículos ¬¬), delante de todo el complejo educacional y, si te niegas a hacerlo, te calificarían mal en alguna de las asignaturas relacionadas con el área humanista.

—Como ves, es el empleo que todo estudiante anhela hacer en su vida ¬¬ —remató Tatsuki, viendo como el pelinaranja se desmoronaba al ver tan clara su perdición irremediable.

—Creo que mejor me voy buscando instituto nuevo… —afirmó, echándose a morir.

—¡_Ganbatte_, Kurosaki-kun! ¡¡Seguro que lo haces de maravilla!!

—Seh, seh…

—Con lo petardo que es, capaz que lo arruine todo…

—Se trata de darle ánimos, Rukia-san…

—Lo siento. Las cosas como son.

—¡¡Te quieres callar, maldita enana de los cojones! —explotó Ichigo, dándole con toda la fuerza de su dedo índice en la cara. —¡¡TÚ eres la culpable de toda mi desgracia!! ¿Cuál es tu maldito propósito en la vida, eh? ¿Machacar la mía? ¡¡¡Por tu culpa me paso las noches cazando bichos roba almas, por tu culpa no tengo un día de tranquilidad ni en mi propia casa y… por tu culpa… AHORA SOY ROMEO!!!

—Lo dicho. Con lo petardo que eres, te conviene morir, Ichigo…

—¡¡JODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!... ¡Me cago en Dioz! xxU

---------------------------------------------

—Escúchame con atención por UNA vez en tu vida, Kurosaki. Que esto es importante.

El colorín se hallaba sentado en el escritorio de visitas de su querida profesora. Había sido personalmente citado por ella para aclarar ciertos puntos acerca de la buena voluntad del muchacho para el proyecto, ya que lo puntuarían en seis asignaturas distintas por su logro (todo sea para que Ichigo ponga ALGO de sentimiento en su cursi representación).

Claro que, como lo pongas, al shinigami sustituto toda esta cosa le iba y le venía.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Kurosaki?

—Fuerte y claro, sensei. Usted siga no más.

—Bien. Recuerda que tienes que presentarte a ensayos todos los días, de lunes a viernes desde las seis hasta…

"_Okaa-chan, dime __**qué**__ hice mal…"_

—…Que debes coordinar con la chica de vestuario para que te tome las medidas del traje…

"_¿Cuál fue mi mal aporte al mundo para que me pase esto a __**MÍ**__?"_

—… que tienes que atender a las clases de vocalización, que es importante que superes los nervios…

"_¿Es porque trato más o menos mal a Rukia? ... vale, no le pongo mucha atención... VALE, la trato pésimo... Bueno, a partir de hoy será una reina... pero sácame de aquí, okaa-channn.."_

—Y que tienes que conseguirte PAREJA que haga de Julieta contigo…

De pronto, el cerebro de Ichigo recepcionó la última frase como si todo lo demás no hubiera sido escuchado por él.

— ¿Ju-Julieta dice?

—Pues claro. A no ser que quieras hacer todo tú solo y vestirte de ambas cosas…

—No, gracias ¬¬. Pero cómo, ¿no que ustedes escogían a los que actuaban? ¡Por qué leches tengo que buscarla yo!

— (Ese vocabulario…) Por una razón muy simple… NADIE se ofrecería de voluntario a estas cosas, Kurosaki.

—Hmpf ¬¬

—De modo que tienes DOS días para concretar esa misión. —dijo, a modo de epílogo. — ¡Y ni se te ocurra faltar a los primeros ensayos, eh! ¡Hala, nos vemos!

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose estrepitosamente y el eventual vacío que dejó la ausencia de la sensei dieron a entender a Ichigo que, cuando todo esto empezara, él dejaría de existir socialmente hablando.

Y ahora, ¿de donde cojones sacaba él una Julieta? ¿Ah?

_**·: Prologue: FINISHED:·**_

-----------------------------

Pues eso n ñ. ¡Una cosa! la longitud de los capítulos dependerá enteramente de mi tiempo y de mis ideas, y variará a lo largo del fic. Ahí está mi proyecto, ahora les toca a ustedes. ¿Ta weno, es basura, lo sigo, mejor me pongo a estudiar?

¡Todo eso y más, mándenlo en un review! xD

Atentamente, y con un hambre _feroz_:

**Shiina-Yumiko**, servidora n0n!


	2. Mi vida se va al demonio

¡Hola gente! …al fin después de tanto tiempo puedo regresar con alguna actualización… entre que no hay tiempo, ni computador ni ideas, cada vez me cuesta más u u' de hecho, lamento mucho no tener a fecha, un nuevo capitulo de _"Love is…"_. Por el momento que estoy viviendo ahora (TENSION TOTAL! Período de exámenes) me es más fácil escribir comedia, así que esto fue lo que salio primero, gomen por las tardanzas…

De cualquier modo veo que el fic está compensando las molestias… ¡¡¡Veintiún reviews por un prólogo todo chorra de cinco paginas de Word es mucho!!! Gracias a todas las personas que dejan su opinión §n.n§, de verdad que éstas son las cosas que te hacen ponerte las pilas con una historia.

Y eso. Nos vemos después, para las notitas finales o0o.

**Disclaimer no Jutsu:** Bleach es de Kubo Tite. Yo no soy Kubo Tite. Conclusión, Bleach no es mío.

**·· ρоя 'αмоя' αl αятє ··**

_CAPÍTULO 1: Mi vida se va al demonio._

Esta vez, el día no auguraba ni una cosa mala: no nubes, no cielos rojos, no mensajes subliminales del Más Allá avecinando desgracias…

Pero de todas maneras, Ichigo sabía que iba a ser un mal día. Siempre lo supo, desde el momento en que puso el primer pie en la sala de clases.

La semana de aniversario del Instituto Karakura había dado inicio por fin. La gente se abarrotaba en los pasillos, en las canchas, en los jardines. Adornando, pintando pancartas, repartiendo volantes anunciando sus presentaciones… en el fondo todo el mundo estaba emocionado y alegre, aunque hubiese que sacrificar algo de dignidad personal (MUCHA, en el caso de algunos) para que la cosa funcionase. Además, perder clases durante toda una semana era el mejor premio para un estudiante que se precie de seguir los diez mandamientos del vago.

Un grupito de curso superior había iniciado también sus actividades, siendo éstas las del "Periodismo Farandulero". Es decir, entrevistar a todo aquel que, para su suerte o desgracia, estuviera seriamente involucrado en la organización del festival.

Y Kurosaki se enteró de esto cuando, al entrar en su salón de clases acompañado de la infaltable Rukia, se vio momentáneamente cegado por flashes de cámaras, acosado por muchachas con boli y papel en mano, micrófonos peligrosamente cerca de su cara y una que otra pregunta comprometedora.

—¡¡¿¿PERO QUÉ COÑO…??!! —fue el gentil saludo que envió a todos aquellos molestosos.

—Me parece que tienen algo pendiente contigo, Ichigo… —fue la opinión de la shinigami allí presente.

—Aún así, yo no les debo dinero, ni nada… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Muramaki Yuriko, de tercer año. —se presentó rápidamente una de las chicas. Ichigo ni siquiera se molestó en recordar su nombre posteriormente. —Queremos hacerte una entrevista para el diario escolar, sección aniversario. Tengo entendido que serás el protagonista de la obra teatral de este año, ¿no? —hablaba muy rápido, como si temiera que algún otro le quitara la primicia.

—Eh…

— ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Nervioso, ansioso, feliz…? ¿Estás ensayando ya? ¿Te has aprendido tus líneas? ¿Podemos ir a verte a los ensayos?

—Eh…

—Tu papel es el de Romeo, ¿verdad? Bueno, así juzgándote seriamente, no tienes pinta de ser muy romántico…

— ¡Eso es cierto! —aseguró Rukia con energía, haciéndose notar sin querer.

— ¡Oh! —la periodista reparó en ella de soslayo. Y procedió a atacarla. — ¿Tienes tú acaso el papel de Julieta? ¿Cómo van los ensayos? ¿Qué tal la confianza entre Kurosaki y tú? ¿Estudian juntos, repasan juntos…?

—… Bueno, considerando que **vivimos juntos**, les puedo decir que…

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la puerta del salón.

—¿¿¡¡VIVEN JUNTOS??!!

El grito resonó entre las paredes del pasillo y las de la sala. En resumen, no había dejado indiferente a nadie.

Ichigo sólo atinó a chocarse la palma en la mejilla con gesto de derrota.

— ¿Qué… dije algo indebido? —preguntó la morena, sin enterarse de que acababa de mandar a la mierda la reputación de su amigo de pelo naranja.

— ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO…! Tú sigue contando —le apuró Yuriko. — ¿Y cómo se maneja el chico en el teatro?

—Rukia, tú calla. —amenazó "Romeo". Lo había visto leer sus líneas un par de veces y temía que lo hundiera más de lo que ya estaba hundido. De Rukia-chan se puede esperar CUALQUIER COSA.

—Pues, en honor a la verdad… —Hubo un momento en que la chica parecía recapacitar su respuesta en favor de Ichigo. Pero sólo fue un momento, un lapsus perdido en el tiempo y en el espacio. —PÉSIMO. No nació para captar la sutil magia de la actuación. El melodrama no va con él, no tiene una pizca de sentimiento, es aburrido para recitar, todo eso sin contar que se enreda en las palabras y se pone fácilmente nervioso. Nooo… definitivamente la de este año será la PEOR obra del universo si alguien no baja a este capullo insensible de las tablas.

La muchacha no paraba de tomar apuntes de toda aquella sarta de "critica constructiva".

Ichigo las miró a ambas, el doble de cabreado.

Y eso que no llevaba ni cinco minutos en la sala de clases.

… … …

_Posteriormente, luego de dar una _calurosa_ despedida a la mierda de persona que se había encargado de humillar socialmente a Ichigo…_

—Rukia, ¿de dónde demonios sacaste tanta palabrería con respecto a la actuación?

La morena miró al colorín, ofendida en su orgullo. ¿Qué se creía este imbécil, que ella era tonta? ¿Acaso ni siquiera valoraba sus actuaciones con sus compañeros, comportándose como si fuese una humana más en este mundo de locos?

Aún así, no le contestó nada. Sólo se dedicó a herirle el orgullo con otra de sus 'simples' preguntas.

— ¿Has pensado a quién vas a pedirle que haga de _Julita_ contigo?

—Es Julieta, Rukia. —corrigió el muchacho.

—Lo sé, sólo te estaba probando. —le mandó una mirada de superioridad y una risa burlona. —Al menos te aprendiste el nombre de la prota…

—No soy TAN despistado… —le dedicó una mirada de reproche. —además, solía leer esa obra cuando estaba aburrido en mi infancia… Me gusta mucho ese tipo que la escribió.

—Sí, sí, lo que quieras. —Rukia ni se dio por enterada de ese fragmento de intimidad que le compartió Ichigo. — ¿Pero tienes candidatas?

El ceño del pelinaranja se deprimió AUN MÁS.

—Da lo mismo si las tengo pensadas o no, —explicó, con tono sombrío. —nadie me diría que sí.

—Aún tienes tiempo de ofrecerle tu apetitosa alma a un menos grande… ¡Digo! Como último recurso…

…

"_Oh, dios… ¿Por qué no se muere?"_

…

"_Claro, porque ya ESTÁ muerta, lo olvidaba…"_

— ¿Y si le pides a Inoue-san y su grupito? Ellas siempre están dispuestas a hacer el rid.. ayudar a quienes lo requieran…

—Hn…

—Además, Inoue y su interminable energía te pueden ser útiles, ¿no?

—Hnnnn…

—Al menos podrías responder como un ser pensante…

—Hnn…nnn… ¬¬ es que no lo había visto de ese modo —confesó, con la cabeza gacha. Si Rukia no se jactara de conocerlo medianamente bien, juraría que Ichigo estaba avergonzado por algo que todavía no entendía. —De cualquier manera… —bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en confidencial. —…jamás me atrevería a humillarme y pedírselo…

La shinigami frunció el ceño. Aquella era una muestra de debilidad que no pensaba desaprovechar para fastidiar al colorín.

—Pero si es la mar de fácil, mira… —Y a voz en grito, llamó a la susodicha que estaba al **otro** lado del salón, pasando por encima de medio mundo. —¡¡¡INOUE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! ¿AYUDARÍAS A ESTE IDIOTA CON SU ESTÚPIDA REPRESENTACION TEATRAL?

—¡¡CLAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! —contestó la colorina sin saber bien en qué se estaba metiendo.

—… ¿ves?

Con todas las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, los murmullos indiscretos que decían que Kurosaki era un inútil y un tipo sin personalidad incapaz de hacer algo por sí solo y con los ojos acusadores de Rukia escrutándole con burla, Ichigo no podía más que…

—Siento… que mi vida se va al demonio poco a poco…

--------------------------------------

Todo el mundo sabe que, para obras de caridad, son muy pocos los que trabajan. Es decir, siempre existe el buen samaritano que se dedica a pintar los carteles, al tiempo que decora los pasillos mientras planea cómo van a organizarse los puestos en la feria del festival… mientras la otra mitad de curso hace el vago descaradamente en el patio o bien, más prácticamente, ni se molesta en asistir a clases.

Ahora, los que hemos visto la serie SABEMOS que Kurosaki Ichigo nunca ha estado por la labor benéfica… de manera que ahora perdía su tiempo viendo cómo sus compañeros se partían el lomo trabajando. Claro que no estaba solo en esta "sacrificada" empresa…

—Así que Romeo… quien lo diría… —fue el espectacular tema de conversación que Asano Keigo sacó para romper el hielo.

El colorín, que miraba la vida con ojos sombríos en ese momento, ni se molestó en mirarle y prometerle muerte dolorosa.

—¡¡Ichigo, tienes que escoger a la Julieta que tenga el MEJOR cuerpo de este instituto!! —cara de baba por parte del castaño.

—He leído el libro y tienes que hacer como mínimo dos escenas de besos con la chica —agregó Mizuiro picarescamente, guiñándole el ojo. —Así que yo que tú, esta vez le haría caso a Keigo.

—Nah, para qué… Ya Rukia arruinó mi vida metiéndome en esto y pidiéndole a Inoue y sus amiguitas que se presenten al papel, ¿Qué más malo me puede pasar?

Los dos amigos se miraron en silencio un momento.

— ¿Así que Rukia-chan decide por ti, Ichigo? —inquirió Mizuiro, curioso. — ¿Es ella quién pone las reglas en su relación?

—¡¡¿¿CUÁL RELACION, POR DIOS??!! —sintió que se le agolpaba la sangre en las mejillas… de indignación, claro. — ¡Si su única función es destruir mi existencia, ¿de qué relación de las narices me estás hablando, EEEH?!

—Precisamente de ésa… —se rascaron la mejilla, incrédulos. — ¿Acaso ella no es nada tuyo _**aún**_?

Y el tono de ese 'aún' no gustó nada al colorín.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡Wow! Todavía tengo oportunidades con Kuchiki-san —salto Keigo, con más cara de baba que antes.

—Si serás tarado, ella está coladita por Ichigo, sólo que él no se da cuenta ¬¬

—Nah, no es que no se dé cuenta, es que no quiere aceptarlo. Mírale la cara…

Y el shinigami sustituto tenía su más pura cara de circunstancia.

—Ustedes son idiotas, ¿cierto? —murmuró amargamente, mientras unos pasos detrás de él se aproximaban lentamente.

—Sólo somos realistas ¬¬

—Yo ésta vez les daría la razón, Kurosaki… —La cuarta voz en conversación pertenecía a Ishida Uryuu, quién venía con un ejemplar de un curioso periódico en las manos. —…al menos medio instituto piensa que estas liado con Kuchiki… —blandió la publicación de un lado a otro, poniéndola como excusa.

— ¿De qué hablas tú ahora, Ishida?

El quincy le tiró lo que traía en las manos por toda respuesta. Estaba abierta en una página con un gran titular en negro, una foto de él con cara de panoli y Rukia al lado, muerta de la risa.

Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando leyó de qué se trataba el artículo.

"**¡EN EXCLUSIVA, VIDA Y OBRA DEL ROMEO DEL AÑO! KUROSAKI ICHIGO NOS ABRE SU CORAZON Y NOS CUENTA SU PROPIA HISTORIA DE AMOR".**

—…¿¿¿PERO QUE COÑO…??? —fue lo único que pudo decir ante ese titular tan… cursi, como mínimo. ¿Y qué era eso de que él había "abierto su corazón"? ¡¡Si ni siquiera abrió la boca!! ¡¡La culpa de todo la tenía esa enana…!!

—Eso no es NADA, Kurosaki. Sigue leyendo.

Los ojos castaños de Ichigo viajaron velozmente por la publicación.

Los abrió tremendamente al detenerse en un párrafo que rezaba más o menos lo siguiente:

"_Por muy antisocial y macarra que parezca, hemos descubierto que, tal como su personaje en la obra, sufre los hermosos efectos del amor. Cada mañana llega acompañado de Kuchiki Rukia, una amable y simpática chica de su curso que muy amablemente nos cedió detalles tan importantes de su vida como que viven en el mismo hogar… Awww… usualmente se les ve caminar juntos en los pasillos, en los patios, tomados de la mano y corriendo a toda velocidad, como si tuvieran mucha prisa por gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos. Probablemente se casen al terminar la secundaria… pero Kurosaki actúa pésimo."_

—¡¡ESTO ES UNA MIERDA!! ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE LES OCURRE PUBLICAR ESTO…??

—No me lo preguntes a mí. —fue todo el apoyo moral que Ishida le dio.

— ¡A nosotros tampoco! —Mizuiro y Keigo se desentendieron de los cargos inmediatamente. La cara de bestia furiosa de Ichigo no era muy recomendable que digamos…

—¡¡¡ESA ZORRA…!!! ¡¡MATARÉ A LA ZORRA QUE PUBLICÓ ESTO!!!

—Nah, te apuesto que ni siquiera te acuerdas de cómo se llama…

—SE LLAMA… SE LLAMA… —echó una ojeada rápida al pie de la publicación. — ¡YURIKO! ¡YURIKO!! ¡LA MATARÉ ESTA NOCHE, VESTIDO DE SHIN-…!!

No pudo seguir hablando, pues Ishida le calló haciéndole tragar su puño. Su ira estaba haciendo que soltara muchas frases comprometedoras, como la palabra "shinigami" por ejemplo.

—Vamos, no es para tanto…

—¡¡¡ESO LO DICES PORQUE NO ESTÁS EN MIS PUTOS ZAPATOS!! ¡AHORA TODO EL INSTITUTO CREE QUE SOY UN MALDITO CURSI DE MIERDA QUE VIVE PARA UNA ENANA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HACE ES FAST-…!!

—Ni creas que tu vida importa a alguien, baka… —el colorín le recriminó con la mirada, más que nada porque no le dejaba terminar ni una miserable frase de desahogo personal.

En ese momento pasaron por el lado de los cuatro chicos, un grupito de niñas que indicaron al colorín con un dedo tímidamente. Lo miraban, melosas, mientras susurraban cosas como "es el chico de la revista", "sí, sí, el que gritó que estaba enamorado de la otra tipa… la bajita…", "oh, pues no está NADA de mal… no haberme dado cuenta antes…"

— ¿Decías? ¬¬ —inquirió Ichigo, al borde del colapso nervioso y funcional.

—Oh, bueno… errores de cálculo.

—…me _**cago**_ en ti, Ishida de mierda. —dijo simplemente, con toda la mala leche que pudo.

Y como si eso no fuera poco, dentro de los siguientes segundos Ichigo escucharía las tres palabras más escalofriantes de su vida, dichas por la persona más escalofriante que últimamente pululaba por su existencia.

—Kurosaki, a ensayo.

La "amable" profesora que "ama" a sus "queridos" alumnos hizo acto de presencia espectralmente, con una sonrisa turbia que acentuaba sus rasgos de locura cuando el sol le reflejaba en los lentes (al más puro estilo Ishida, allí presente).

— ¡Pero… Pero si todavía no son las seis! —dijo Ichigo, recurriendo a su siempre atrasado reloj.

—No… pero faltan cinco minutos —dijo la profesora mirando el suyo, tal vez igualmente atrasado… o es que simplemente, le encanta hacer sufrir a los pobres muchachos. —Así que te espero en el aula 206 del segundo piso, en esos cinco minutos, con TODAS las candidatas a Julieta que lograste reunir. Y más te vale que haya alguna que sirva, Kurosaki, porque si no… —silencio de expectación en los que Romeo sudó frío. —…te haré vestir de chico y chica, y tendrás que hacer escenas caramelosas contigo mismo delante de, al menos, quinientas personas.

Y se fue cantarinamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos (a dos metros, vamos) soltó una carcajada cínica que demostraba cuán bien se lo estaba pasando con estas ideas raras de su cabeza.

—…me cago en ella también ¬¬ —resolvió el pelirrojo, yendo a buscar a Inoue y su tropa.

— ¡Suerte, campeón! —le grito Ishida, quien últimamente disfrutaba MUCHO este festival.

…

Ichigo los odiaba a todos.

_**·: Chapter One: FINISHED:·**_

------------------------------

Y eso sería todo por hoy. Bueno, sé que de momento no me estoy centrando en la trama de lo que será Romeo y Julieta al estilo Bleach, pero necesito dejar bien sentadas las bases de la desgracia de Ichi para que todo marche bien en los próximos capítulos… disculpas por si éste no contiene todo lo que esperaban ver n.ñU ¡pero ya avanzara esto! Solo pido paciencia -3-

Saludos muy cordiales y especiales para mi HERMANA _**Shinigami-Rukia, Tania14, Kary-chan, Andrea, Ichirinohana, kaoru240, **__**o-o-Nekoi-o-o, Akari-aoi, flowerspring, IchixxxRuki, Yuzuki Lisianthus, 0o-Lady Scorpio-o0, Lilita Hastelin, ALenis, kaipi, Kakiyu, MeRuSe-ChAn, Rina-Akiyama, Anaixa-103, shinji kun112 y Rochelle Kuchiki**_ por dejar su review em esta historia tan p'atras n n ¡¡Los quiero!!

Y una buena noticia... el próximo capítulo estará entre la siguiente semana y los primeros días de la otra. No tendrán que esperar tanto si los reviews cunden harto xD.

¡Saludos!

**Shiina-Yumiko**


	3. De amor al arte ¡Nada!

Podría saltarme las excusas… pero no xD. Supongo que al menos se merecen una explicación… Pues verán: salí del cole, era mi último año y tenía que jugármela y graduarme con dignidad. Ahora, que ya salí y soy una maldita vaga desempleada, puedo darme la libertad de continuar con todos los proyectos que tenía parados. I'M BACK MIERDA!! ò0o

También quiero agradecer a toa esa gente que dejó reviews en mi ausencia, y que ojala sigan ahí, alimentando mi ego xD. Me hacen muy feliz n n! en serio…

Y ahora, un par de notas.

1, la autora es joven y aún no quiere morir. Tengan piedad con ella. Gracias n n

2, los diálogos que se supone que están sacados de Romeo y Julieta, en realidad no lo están xD, me los inventé yo (se nota porque Shakespeare no escribe tan jodidamente MAL)… pero si me pongo a buscar diálogos verdaderos, entre mi flojera y mi escasez de tiempo, la actualización demoraba aun MÁS de lo que ya demoró.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach fue mío en otra vida, y con otro nombre… Pero en ésta, pertenece a Kubo Tite T T

**·· ρоя 'αмоя' αl αятє ··**

_CAPÍTULO 2: De amor al arte… ¡nada!_

El aula 206 del segundo piso del instituto era un lugar acogedor y pequeño, aunque difícilmente en el cabían las seis chicas, dos shinigamis, una profesora y tres coordinadoras que estaban involucradas con los ensayos de la obra teatral del año en curso.

A Kurosaki Ichigo le daba exactamente igual, porque de lo único que tenia ganas era de fallecer.

Su amable maestra le había gritado un poquito (bueno, en realidad le cambio el peinado por un modelo hacia atrás con su alta capacidad de decibeles por segundo) por no haberse aprendido ni una sola línea de su parlamento, concluyéndole que esta era la ÚLTIMA vez que le permitía ensayar con libreto. Por otro lado, miraba con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal a todas aquellas desastrosas candidatas con las que podría llegar a protagonizar la melosa obra.

Orihime se daba vueltas de allá para acá, nerviosa, leyendo sus líneas con sonsonete. Y a cada frase tierna, pegaba un suspiro loco que Ichigo interpretaba como una EXCESIVA muestra de fraternidad con el momento romántico. Y eso no le gustaba.

Tatsuki se miraba las uñas tremendamente aburrida, rezongando que iba a llegar tarde a su clase de artes marciales y que si no se apuraba, utilizaría a Romeo para "practicar y no perder el tiempo".

Chizuru miraba el guión con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose por que demonios Orihime no podía ser Romeo, y por que no había ninguna escena de cama. Después, con el charchazo que le propino Tatsuki, recordó que, de haber alguna, tendría que hacerla con Ichigo y esa no era la idea, francamente.

Michiru y Mahana ensayaban entre ellas, mientras Ryou las miraba discretamente desde detrás de su libro, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Jamás me imagine que tantas chicas quisieran ayudarte con esto, Ichigo —expreso Rukia allí presente, como siempre. —Tienes suerte.

El pelinaranja alzo una de sus cejas, haciendo un curioso contraste con la otra, que estaba fruncida en exceso.

— ¿A ti te parece que decirle cosas ridículas y melosas a estas tontas es suerte?

—En vista de que podrías hacerlo contigo mismo…

—Hn… —volteó la cabeza, herido en su orgullo.

Un grito proveniente de la profe, más agudo y tétrico que los otros, llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡¡COMIENZAN LOS ENSAYOS!! ¡KUROSAKI, A ESCENA!

Oh, bien. Allá va el mártir.

— ¡Suerte Ichigo, campeón! —le gritó Rukia. La mataba, vamos que la mataba. ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le había dado por decirle campeón? Antes se cagaba en su santa madre que campeón…

En fin.

Sus primeras líneas las recito con Orihime. _No era tan malo_, pues existía un mínimo grado de confianza después de la enorme cantidad de veces que le había salvado la vida y viceversa. O al menos eso pensó antes de leer la primera línea del guión… Sintió un nudo en el estomago que se le desataba a la velocidad de una montaña rusa, provocándole unas fulminantes ganas de vomitar.

Se trago el nudo. Casi prefería que alguien le trajera un hollow.

—Romeo, Romeo, oh Romeo… dónde estás que no te veo… —oyó decir a la voluptuosa colorina frente a el. La miro, compungido y avergonzado unos momentos para luego detener su vista en el asqueroso renglón que tenia que recitar.

—Eh… —una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la sien. Sentía la mirada de todo el salón sobre el. —Aquí, Julieta querida, amor de… mis amores y… dueña de mi corazón…

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ASI NO, KUROSAKI! ¡PONLE MAS SENTIMIENTO! —resoplo la sensei, indignada del agravio que estaba cometiendo ese ñiñato idiota contra Shakespeare. —¡¡¡SI NO LO HACES BIEN, TE TRIPLICARE LAS HORAS DE ENSAYO, COMPRENDES!!!

—S-si… Eh, bueno… ejem… —carraspeo sonoramente, e intento recomenzar. — ¡Aquí estoy, Julieta querida, amor de mis amores y dueña de mi corazón!

—Eso, eso. Así me gusta más. —sonrisa complacida de la profe. —Continua, Inoue.

—Oh Romeo, no podía soportar más tu ausencia, así que aunque nuestras familias se odien a muerte, romperé las barreras más dolorosas para deleitar mi vista con tu rostro…

—Oh, maravilloso… —a la profesora le salían brillitos en los ojos…

—Yo tampoco podía soportar el vacío que tus… —Ichigo estuvo a punto de reírse. —…atributos… dejan en mi mundo…

—GESTICULA **MÁS**, KUROSAKI.

—…haciéndome sentir miserablemente triste y desolado… —Ichigo movió las manos con desesperación.

—Ehhh… bueno, ya estamos mejorando… (lo cual era una mentira de las gordas). Cambiemos la candidata. Arisawa, a escena.

Oh dios…

Esto va a resultar más largo y jodido de lo previsto.

---------------------

—Eh, a ver, vamos a ver… ¡Romeo, mira lo que ha pasado…! el odio de nuestras familias nos ha llevado por el oscuro camino de la muerte, y si no es contigo, no quiero vivir…

—Nada mal, Arisawa.

—Gracias.

—Ichigo, continúa.

—Se supone que en esta parte estoy muerto, profe.

—Oh, si, lo olvidaba. Sigue tú, Arisawa.

—Se supone que en esta parte me he tomado ese brebaje estúpido y la pánfila de Julieta se ha matado. Por lo tanto, he terminado. Por lo tanto, puedo largarme. ¿No, sensei?

Tatsuki ya había sobrepasado el límite de su paciencia, y eso era una bomba en potencia.

—Si, supongo que si. Puedes irte.

La chica cogió sus cosas y en el proceso de despedirse de todos, le susurró algo a Ichigo. Nadie sabrá nunca qué, pero el chico se puso verde. Tampoco se sabe si fue por eso, o porque aun le quedaban cuatro chicas con las cuales ensayar.

Luego de dos minutos de descanso, la sensei hizo subir a Chizuru a la tarima. Y ahí el desastre se triplicó, puesto que la chica no tenía ningún interés en declararle amor a Ichigo, más bien solo quería agarrarle sus cosas a Orihime aprovechando que Tatsuki se había ido y nadie podría detenerla. Pero la chica se escondió detrás de Rukia quien, pensando que era lo normal, le propino un combo a la fogosa pelirroja (acostumbrada a verlo comúnmente en Tatsuki) mandándola a volar fuera del aula 206.

"_Una menos",_ pensó Ichigo. Una candidata menos a compartir escenario con el y vaya, lo agradecía.

—Kunieda Ryou, a escena.

—Pues nada…

La chica resultó ser tan espectacularmente magistral para memorizar diálogos como fría en demostrar sentimiento alguno. Antes de que a la sensei le diera un colapso, la bajaron, diciéndole que ya la llamarían.

A Ryou la verdá no le importaba mucho ser la elegida.

Y Michiru y Mahana tampoco aportaron gran cosa al asunto. La primera quedó potencialmente descartada por ponerse nerviosa y olvidar su parlamento, y la segunda por no cuadrar físicamente con el personaje de Julieta.

—Bueno, ya no quedan candidatas, así que supongo que podemos dar por terminada la sesión de ensayo.

Esas palabras fueron alegremente recibidas por la concurrencia y por Romeo (el que más). Como si fuera poco, Ichigo en dos segundos había recogido sus cosas y estaba listo para largarse.

Pero una voz al fondo del salón pronunció una blasfemia tan blasfema que creyó que su mundo se venia abajo con la simplicidad de una pluma.

—Sensei, aún queda alguien que puede hacer la prueba.

— ¿Sí? —pregunto ella, como si no fuera evidente. ¿O es que no leía las revistas de cotilleo que rondaban por el instituto? — ¿Quién?

—Kuchiki.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia dieron un respingo.

—Ella solo vino a acompañarme —terció el pelinaranja.

— ¿No quieres dar la prueba, querida? —pregunto amorosamente la sensei

—Ya que insiste… —fue la respuesta que hundió la reputación de Kurosaki de aquí a veinte años más.

-----------------------------

—Mmmmh, hay una escena particularmente bella que me gustaría que ensayaran…

La maldita sala 206 de los soberanos cojones tenía la magia de alargar el tiempo a niveles inconmensurables.

O eso le parecía a Ichigo.

— ¿Cual vendría siendo esa tan maravillosa escena si se puede saberse? —preguntó, harto de todo aquello.

—Cuando Romeo y Julieta… —silencio de expectación —… consuman su amor bajo la luz de la luna… —mirada soñadora de la mujer.

—Ah, esa… …¡¡¡_**ESA**_!!! —nuevas nauseas invadieron al pobre chico. — ¿Esta bromeando, cierto?

—Por que habría de bromear… es una gran escena…

—¿De que escena hablan? —Rukia hizo el primer amago de querer dar su opinión en el asunto… —A mi no me molestaría interpretar ninguna escena —…y mejor se hubiera quedado callada.

—TU NO VAS A HACER NINGUNA ESCENA, ¿ENTIENDES? —le grito el colorín, visiblemente alterado.

— ¿Por que no?

—Porque tu no tienes por que hacerlo… y punto.

—Oh… será que Kurosaki-kun tiene… ¿miedo?

—Por favor, ¿miedo de que? Solamente no quiero que me pongas más en ridículo de lo que ya llevas… Porque déjame y te recuerdo, fuiste **TU** la que me hizo ganarme este papel de mierda…

—Pensé que te gustaba Shakespeare…

—…fuiste **TU** la que me hizo audicionar con esa mole de idiotas…

—Son tus amigas las que ayudan voluntariamente…

—¡¡¡…y fuiste **TU** la que arruino mi reputación a través de un puñetero diario que ahora todos leen!!! ¿Te parece POCO?

—… Siempre puede ser peor, Ichigo. Yo de ti me daría con una piedra en el pecho.

La discusión ya había alcanzado altos niveles decibélicos. Los que quedaban en el aula 206 miraban atónitos la escena, teniendo de primera fuente la discusión matrimonial Kurosaki-Kuchiki que tanto se mentaba por ahí (¡y vaya que eran buenas! ¡Enormemente superadas en vivo que a través de la tradición oral!). Si algunos ya habían ido a buscar cabritas y todo…

Lo que era la sensei, miraba atentamente a uno y otro, como si un partido de tenis se tratase. Algo le impedía proferir uno de sus gritos made-in-exorcista, así que cuando vio que ya podía intervenir sin perder la forma normal de su cara, dijo:

—Mejor que no interpreten nada… si no quieren…

—Pues NO, no QUIERO. —fue todo lo que dijo Ichigo, agarrando sus cosas de nuevo en el proceso y marchándose dando un gran portazo.

…

El silencio parecía irreal en el mismo espacio donde antes resonaba la barbaridad.

—No pudiste buscarte un novio más… ¿normal, Kuchiki?

La mirada con la que Rukia respondió a esa interrogante le dejo MUY en claro a la mujer que, de seguir preguntando estupideces, perdería la forma normal de su cara y de su cuerpo en general.

La shinigami salio dando un portazo el doble de fuerte que el de Ichigo.

Vaya si no eran el uno para el otro…

------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente las cosas no iban mejores para nuestros teatrales protagonistas.

A la hora de almuerzo fueron vilmente interrumpidos por una de las coordinadoras del Área Dramática de la escuela, diciendo que la sensei tenía un importante comunicado que hacer.

—Pidió amablemente que Kurosaki y las chicas que llevó a la audición se presenten a las dos y media en su oficina, después de la hora de almuerzo.

— ¿Y tú crees que me voy a tragar esa mentira? —dijo el involucrado. La muchacha parecía no entender. —Que lo pidió _amablemente_… a eso me refiero…

La coordinadora, que no tenía tiempo de sobra para bromas mal formuladas y sin sentido, se alejó, tan rápido como llegó.

— ¿Qué cagada te mandaste? —le preguntó Keigo al colorín después de tan frustrante escena.

—Puesssss… —lo pensó un par de segundos. —Ninguna. —Luego recordó que su vida estudiantil en general era la cagada máxima. —Ah, sí… la obra de teatro ¬¬ —dijo.

—De seguro la loca ésa ya ha decidido quién te va a acompañar como Julieta en la obra… —pensó Mizuiro mientras se metía un trozo de pan en la boca.

—Es lo más probable.

— ¿Y qué tal? ¿Tienes a una preferida, Ichigo?

Kurosaki no había pensado en tal barbarie. ¿Alguna preferida entre las locas?

Bueno, haber tenido que actuar con Tatsuki habría sido más divertido. Entre su propia afición por las obras cursis y la de su compañera, de seguro habrían mandado a la mierda los papeles a los dos minutos de obra, delante de todo el auditorio.

Pero sabía que la vieja maniática de profe que tenía no lo iba a poner con nadie agradable.

—No, me da lo mismo. Total, con cualquiera es hacer el ridículo seguro. —dijo simplemente, al final.

Terminado el almuerzo, los tres fueron a buscar al grupo de chicas que tenían que ir a escuchar el fatal veredicto, para finalmente ir a parar a la acogedora oficina de la sensei.

Habló con una voz increíblemente serena, cosa que asustó bastante a los presentes.

—Fue una decisión difícil. Sobre todo porque la calidad actoral de las muchachas fue siempre insuperable…

Pensó que debía mentir un poco en beneficio del autoestima de sus alumnas. _¿Para qué decirles que la decisión fue difícil porque NINGUNA actuaba decentemente…?_

—Sin embargo para facilitarnos las cosas, debimos concentrarnos en los parámetros físicos y psicológicos de Julieta. Una dama delicada, fina, sensible… pero apasionada y decidida, protectora de lo que ama y consecuente en lo que confía.

Y bla, bla, bla… La sensei estuvo como mínimo media hora explayándose sobre las bondades de Julieta, una mocosita estúpida, sosa, desabrida, sin neuronas ni fuerza de voluntad y que para los demás era tan inmaculadamente perfecta sólo porque no existía. Todo esto en opinión de Ichigo, que estaba que se moría de sueño y de ganas de dar el paso final de la digestión. Estar ahí parado hizo que todo el almuerzo se le fuera al cul…

—Así que, finalmente, la decisión quedó en que…

Las chicas se retorcieron las manos de nervios. Si su nombre salía citado de entre los labios de la profe, ya podían decirle adiós a su vida social como estudiantes del Instituto Karakura.

Tatsuki se miraba las uñas con hambre, como si mordérselas fuera la solución a todo. Chizuru miraba desinteresada por la ventana, Michiru sudaba la gota gorda, medio encogida en si misma, Mahana veía volar a una mosca que hacia un ruido increíble, Ryou leía, metida en su mundo misterioso… y Orihime miraba expectante a la profesora.

—…la elegida para interpretar el papel de Julieta en la obra de Shakespeare y hacer el protagónico junto a Kurosaki…

El colorín se removió en su asiento, nervioso. Y pensó en todo lo que esto significaba dentro de su miserable existencia. Cualquiera de estas ñoñas lo hundiría más aún socialmente hablando, sin contar lo mucho que se entretendrían los faranduleros preguntándole cómo sobrellevaría esta situación para que no perjudique su relación con Rukia y tonteras así…

Agh, ¿Por qué pensaba en Rukia en ese momento? ¿Y de qué relación hablaba, por dios?

—…es…

¡Joder, que diga el nombre _**ya**_!

…

La profesora se sonrió, complacida. No había chica más indicada para esto que ella.

—Inoue Orihime.

…

"_Mierda",_ fue todo lo que pensó Ichigo.

_**·: Chapter Two: FINISHED:·**_

-----------------------------------------

Listo, ahí estamos por hoy. Sé que no es mucho, pero está más largo que los capítulos que solía escribir antes. Pido paciencia, hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo que no escribía nada y retomar el ritmo se me hizo un poco extraño. Pero ahora nada me impedirá tener las actualizaciones más o menos a fecha. Cuando tenga una cantidad considerable de reviews (si es que hay xD) me tendrán en línea con más chorradas para hacer sufrir a los Karakura Boyz.

Esperando que les guste, me despido. ¡Nos estamos viendo, gente!


	4. Apoyo Moral

Hola, vengo a flotar xD.

Bueno, este es el capitulo más importante del fic, supongo… y el penúltimo, si es que aún puedo confiar en mis cálculos. Vaya, debo decir que realmente me sorprendió encontrar gente que se acordaba de esta historia, y algunos otros entusiastas que no la conocían, también les quedó gustando. Chicos, Sí… Esto es IchiRuki, no desesperen! Y para aquellos que odian a Orihime, debo decir que… ¡¡¡ÉSTE ES SU CAPÍTULO!!! xD. La haré sufrir un poco porque me apetece y creo que nadie lo ha hecho. Pero sólo un poco…! muajajaja xD.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad. Si no fuera por ustedes que me están subiendo el ánimo constantemente, ni me hubiera molestado en seguir este fic. Los quiero mucho n n, espero que este chap los deje… contentos. Tiene IchiRuki a raudales, así que no se pueden quejar.

**Disclaimer** Kubo Tite es tan DIOS… que tenía que ser él y no yo quién crease Bleach. Así que todo le pertenece.

Let's read! ò0o

----------------------

**·· ρоя 'αмоя' αl αятє ··**

_CAPÍTULO 3: Apoyo Moral._

Supone Kurosaki Ichigo que ya nada puede salirle peor en la vida.

Supone Mal. Aún debe pararse frente al escenario vestido de Romeo con la más sosa de todas sus amigas. Inoue. Esto _apenas_ acaba de empezar. Yujuuuuu… ¬¬

—Tienes realmente mala cara, Ichigo. —le dijo Rukia, que iba junto a él de camino a casa. Las clases habían terminado, los ensayos también y el colorín no tenía ganas de quedarse un minuto más en ese asqueroso colegio.

— ¿Debería tener otra? —espetó, sin darse cuenta del deje de preocupación de la shinigami a su lado, cosa rara en ella y digna de tomarse en cuenta.

Lo cual nos ayuda a concluir que, como siempre, Ichigo sigue siendo un insensible y que el ser Romeo no le ha ayudado en nada.

Rukia, por su parte, no dijo nada más. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa, y el colorín tuvo que lidiar con su padre, y que Yuzu los volviera a la realidad, y tomar oncecita como buena familia, e irse a la habitación del pelirrojo donde por fin pudieron descansar.

Y como todos los días, ambos ocuparon su puesto de siempre: Él en la cama con el mp3 pegado a las orejas y ella echada en el suelo con algún manga súper-entrete.

…Pasaron unos minutos tranquilos… hasta que el silencio se volvió incomodo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor sin recibir una colleja? —dijo finalmente la morena, levantando la vista del manga.

Silencio.

— ¿Es tu Julita acaso? —Rukia sabía que la fulana de la historia no se llamaba así, pero lo intentó para ver si Ichigo reaccionaba de alguna manera, aunque fuese negativa.

Nada.

—Bueno, como quieras. Si quieres callar y rehuir tus problemas como un maldito cobarde de mierda, allá tú, pero que conste… yo te ofrecí un rato para comunicarte y tú…

—Rukia…

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella, deteniéndose de súbito.

Ichigo tardó unos segundos en asimilar que iba a decir lo que iba a decir.

—Estoy tan cansado de esta situación… que no creo poder seguir soportando más. —se sacó los audífonos, dispuesto a aceptar ese rato de comunicación. —De veras que no puedo más, o sea… Ya, matar hollows, los Arrancars, el Aizen de mierda y toa la madre sí, pero una simple obra de teatro… _ME SUPERA_…

— ¿Estás diciendo que te la gana? —inquirió ella, asombrada. Creía conocer mejor a Ichigo, es decir… No era lo que se dice brillante a la hora de aceptar un reto, más bien era impulsivo e inconsciente… pero de ahí a sentirse superado por cuatro líneas mamonas… Ey! ¿Qué estaba pasando? — ¿O es que no quieres plantarte frente a Inoue a decir todas estas tonteras melosas? ¿Es ella el problema?

El shinigami sustituto medio asintió.

_Touché._

—Se lo toma tan en serio, que me hace sentir un poco… malo… ¿Le viste la cara de alegría cuando la profe dijo su nombre? ¡Estaba feliz!

—Feliz de actuar contigo, no por la obra en sí, si me lo preguntas.

Rápida acotación. Y eso que pensaba que Rukia era lenta…

— ¿Ah? —fue todo lo que Ichigo fue capaz de decir. — ¿Feliz por actuar conmigo…?

Rukia suspiró, negando.

—Nunca entenderás la psicología femenina. —era todo lo que podía decir sin hacer obvio el asunto de que a Inoue se le cae la baba cuando ve a Ichigo. Hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta… (o en su defecto, hay que ser Ichigo).

— ¿Y qué hago entonces, joder?

—Mierda, no sé. No te queda otra que plantarte en el escenario con ella… Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, campeón. Sé que el Ichigo que yo conozco no va a perder ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante su propio orgullo.

…

Oh, minutos dichosos.

Si tan sólo Rukia fuera Julieta… todo sería tan fácil, ¡y hasta divertido! Sería ver una faceta tierna de la enana marimandona, aunque sólo fuera falsa.

AUNQUE… ésta bien podía ser su faceta tierna… es decir, cederle su minuto de confianza, dejarlo que se desahogue y luego… las palabras mágicas: "Tú puedes".

Joder… _"de veras parezco Romeo pensando estas cosas ¬¬"_.

—Rukia… ¿me ayudarías a repasar las líneas del guión?

—Claro…

-----------------------------------------

Al día siguiente las cosas parecían tener mejor aspecto, aunque sea mínimamente. Era el último día de ensayo que tenían, y la noche anterior Kurosaki, como buen Romeo, había ensayado todas sus líneas con Rukia, obteniendo resultados bastante decentes.

Claro que hacerlo con su shinigami de confianza era mucho más fácil que con Orihime. Al pelinaranja le temblaba la espina dorsal cuando la escuchaba recitar el parlamento con su vocecita tan armoniosa, tan apasionada, tan Julieta (joder)… y él simplemente se concentraba. Ni siquiera intentaba mirar a Inoue a los ojos, era mucha carga emocional (joder de nuevo).

Por suerte las horas de ensayo se le fueron volando, y la sensei parecía complacida con su progreso artístico.

—Debo decir —detuvo a Ichigo en la salida unos momentos —que jamás me esperé que pudieses llegar a ser un Romeo digno, Kurosaki… Mis felicitaciones.

Al lado de Romeo, Rukia se hinchaba de orgullo. Toda esa transformación milagrosa era obra suya. De sus consejos, de su ayuda, de su ensayo, de sus collejas cuando a Ichigo se le olvidaba el parlamento, de sus patadas en el culo cuando el mismo decía que no iba a ser capaz…

Y él tuvo que reconocerlo.

—Bueno, sí… —le dijo a la profe, como quién no quiere la cosa. —Rukia me ayudó bastante en casa con los ensayos.

Y como si alguien la hubiera llamado, en la entrada de la sala de ensayos apareció una muchacha que todos creían ya olvidada, pero que el shinigami sustituto reconoció a la primera, y eso que era pésimo fisonomista.

—Disculpa, Kurosaki-kun, ¿tienes unos minutos? —y cuando la chica se iba a presentar, el muchacho se le adelantó.

—Sí, sí, ya sé quién eres. Muramaki Yuriko, de tercer año. Encargada del periódico escolar y de la farándula del evento. ¿Me equivoco?

Y con ese recuerdo tan fresco en la mente, le dijo dos o tres cosas en su cara a la desgraciada que la había vinculado con Rukia sentimentalmente y que había logrado que medio instituto le apuntara con el dedo, y no se olvidó de decirle que no le concedería otra entrevista estúpida porque, aunque él no abriera la boca para nada, publicaría la mierda que a ella se le ocurriera en beneficio de su maldito periódico, y que lo dejara en paz, y que podía irse al infierno un buen rato y no volver.

O sea, imaginen eso mismo en la voz de Ichigo a grito pelado. La periodista se quedó de un pis pas y no abrió la boca hasta que el pelirrojo Romeo estuviera lo bastante lejos.

Y luego apuntó en su libreta un articulo medio improvisado que tenía por titulo "El día de furia de Romeo", donde ponía lo estresado que estaba el chico a causa de la obra y los problemas que le habían generado los ensayos en su relación con Kuchiki Rukia y anda a saber tú qué más…

En fin, hay gente que no cambia.

-------------------------------

En la salida del aula de ensayos y luego de la airada discusión de Ichigo con la tal Yuriko, Inoue Orihime interceptó a toda velocidad al sujeto que la acompañaría en el protagónico de la obra.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! —gritó, falta de aire. Después, se detuvo a unos metros del pelirrojo ente creyendo haber sido muy violenta en su intento por alcanzarlo.

—I-Inoue… —dijo el otro, sin atinar a mucho más. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Rukia seguía caminando y lo abandonaba con Orihime. Quiso detenerla, pero la colorina esperaba. — ¿Qué… qué se te ofrece?

—Hum, bueno… yo… —no estaba muy segura de qué decirle, era sólo que lo había visto muy pensativo durante los ensayos y eso le preocupaba. —La verdad, no sé… —vio que el ceño de Ichigo se deprimía aún más, y notó que el chico perdía la paciencia. —Bueno, solo quería saber si estabas bien para mañana… ¡Es el día de la obra, sabes!

Dios… ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo si medio instituto llevaba atosigándole con lo mismo desde hace una semana? ¡¡Cómo iba a olvidarlo, por todos los cojones!!

—Tranquila, Inoue. Estoy bien, sólo que un poco cansado…

Ahora fue ella quién frunció el ceño. No sabía bien cómo expresarse, pero ése no era el punto que quería tratar.

—Bueno, es que me ha parecido… que hoy estabas incómodo en el ensayo.

—De hecho, no me hace ninguna gracia interpretar al ridículo Romeo mañana… y lo sabes…

—Sí, pero…

Agh, no podía ser tan difícil.

—…Me parecía que la obra en sí era un pequeño problema, comparado con tener que hacerlo… conmigo… —eso último lo dijo muy bajito, casi inaudible.

El otro no sabía qué cara poner. No era por ser malo, pero un solo pensamiento acudía a su mente.

"_Siiiiiiiii, estoy tan incómodo que… ¿Por qué no le das tu papel a otra chica?"_

Pero obviamente, no lo manifestó.

—No seas tonta, Inoue. Con cualquiera sería la misma tortura.

De seguro esa no era la respuesta que ella quería escuchar.

—Bu-Bueno… eeeeeh, mañana todo esto terminará. —dijo, lo más dignamente posible. —Así que ¡animo, Kurosaki-kun! —y tras una incómoda pausa en que fijó la vista en cualquier parte menos en las orbes castañas de su compañero, prácticamente salió corriendo. — ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Ichigo la miró hasta que se perdió por el pasillo.

¡Qué cosas con las mujeres...!

Dio dos pasos y fue interceptado por Rukia. Le estaba esperando con su mejor cara de circunstancia.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres tú? —inquirió Ichigo, casi asustado de ella.

Sin duda Rukia habría visto su pequeña charla con Inoue. Y no sabía si felicitarlo por su honestidad con la chica, o golpearlo por su falta de tacto. Así que optó por lo más neutral del caso, que era mantener el tema marginado de su opinión y se salió por la tangente.

—Nada… —suspiró. — ¿Nos vamos a casa?

--------------------------------------------

-

El tiempo era una entidad inmanejable y caprichosa. A veces se alargaba demasiado, cuando estamos viviendo situaciones que quisiéramos que acaben pronto. Y en otras ocasiones avanza demasiado rápido, como cuando tenemos que hacer algo por obligación, algo que no queremos y que nos mantiene en vela todos los días hasta que llegue el minuto de enfrentar la realidad.

A Ichigo le pasó un tanto lo segundo. ¡Pero si hace nada se había acostado tranquilamente en su cama! Y ya había pasado un día, había llegado _**el día**_, había sonado su despertador y sentía que su padre subía los escalones hacia su cuarto con toda la intención de destrozarle la espalda y tomarlo por sorpresa.

—¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡HIJO MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIO!!!... —Kurosaki Isshin se aproximaba a toda velocidad dispuesto a destrozar la puerta de la habitación de su único varón, y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, alguien desde dentro abrió dicha puerta, con lo que pasó de largo hacia el interior y estuvo a punto de precipitarse ventana abajo por el balcón. —¡¡HOY ES EL GRAN DIIIIIA!! —dijo, recuperándose del susto.

—Lo sé, joder. Ni me lo recuerdes.

— ¡Oh, Masakiiiiii! ¡¡Nuestro niño incursionará hoy en el mundo del arteeeee, me haría tan feliz que pudieras verlooooo…! —lágrimas en los ojos. —¡¡MASAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!!

Romeo se hacía el desentendido y pasaba olímpicamente de su padre mientras bajaba al comedor a desayunar.

— ¡Ichi-nii! —fue el saludo que recibió de Yuzu. — ¿Qué quieres para desayuno, huevos o tomate?

—Hola, Ichi. —el saludo de Karin…

—Que tal, Romeo… —el saludo de Rukia…

—¡¡¡HIJO MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIO…!! —el saludo de… ¿Isshin?

¡Pero si recién estaba arriba!

…

Un chichón recientemente descubierto por Ichigo en la cabeza de su padre le dio las señales necesarias para deducir que, finalmente, el patriarca de los Kurosaki se la había escoñado ventana abajo en el balcón.

Hizo un saludo estándar para todos los miembros de la familia y tomó asiento entre Karin y Rukia.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Hoy es el día de tu presentación en la escuela! —le recordó su padre por segunda vez en media hora. Ni se molestó en contestar. —¡¡Y para inmortalizar tan importante acontecimiento es que hoy he adquirido… ESTOO!!

Isshin se lo había montado perfecto: Tenía una cámara filmadora en las manos, cruzada con una correa de periodista. Vestía cazadora militar con cartuchos de cinta listos para ser cambiados en caso de que se termine la principal, un gorro muy profesional y la baba de aquí a Alicante de un padre orgulloso de su hijo.

Ichigo sólo atinó a escupir el café que tenía en la boca.

Yuzu blandía una pequeña banderita con la cara de su hermano estampada, Karin sólo sostenía la suya, algo menos entusiasta, y Rukia lo miraba con cara de paciencia.

Joder… ¡cero apoyo moral esta familia!

Así que los mandó a todos a tomar por culo, agarró una tostada y salió rumbo al instituto, dando un portazo.

—Yo sabía que Ichi iba a molestarse… —manifestó Karin, agarrando sus cosas y tomando rumbo hacia su escuela también. —Mira que hacer todo esto para el día de su funeral…

— ¡Karin-chan, no digas eso! —la reprendió Yuzu. —Es solo que está nervioso.

—Y que lo digas…

—Rukia-chan, deberías seguirlo…

Pero antes que alguien se lo dijera, la shinigami estaba escapándose ya hacia la escuela, detracito de Ichigo.

Su sustituto pelirrojo era un volcán en peligro de erupción. No quería que tantos sacrificios se fueran a la mierda por dos minutos mal procesados… Había que controlarlo.

------------------------------

Sin duda el apoyo moral de su familia era un cero a la izquierda, eso ya lo había comprobado. Y después de eso, pensó que no había nada peor.

Se volvía a equivocar.

Ichigo estaba siendo transformado en Romeo por una maquilladora cotilla que comentaba la última invención de Yuriko Muramaki (que por suerte no tenía que ver con él) mientras lo peinaba, cuando se oyeron dos toques en la puerta del camarín.

A una orden afirmativa de la encargada, el salón se abarrotó de amistades de Ichigo, quienes venían, justamente, a…

— ¡Venimos a apoyarte moralmente, Ichigo! —dijo un entusiasmado Asano Keigo, sentándose en la mesita de la maquilladora. Ella sólo le envió una mirada fúrica y no dijo nada.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Mizuiro sin mucho interés mientras le coqueteaba a la misma maquilladora.

—Pésimo, ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Después de esto tendré que buscar un nuevo instituto, eso seguro.

—Pues hice una lista de varios que están bastante lejos de aquí… —esa simpática voz no podía pertenecer a nadie que no fuera Ishida. — ¿Lo quieres dentro o fuera de Karakura, Kurosaki?

—De ser posible, lo quiero en Chile —respondió Ichigo. (YAY! xD)

—Relájate, imbécil. No puede ser tan malo. —Y esa, Rukia. Inconfundiblemente. —Recuerda las veces que ensayamos, simplemente ignora el hecho de que Inoue te tiene ganas y hazlo lo más naturalmente posible.

Por suerte Romeo estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchó la parte que decía "Inoue te tiene ganas". Que si lo escucha se caga en pleno escenario, vamos.

— ¡Chicos, salimos a escena en cinco minutos! —gritó una voz desconocida.

Oh, bien. Allá va el mártir otra vez.

Los chicos salieron del camarín porque, prácticamente, los estaban echando. Romeo tenía que relajarse, y con ellos ahí era imposible. Rukia se estaba yendo también con los otros, pero una mano temblorosa la sujetó, indeciso.

— ¿Ichigo?

El shinigami miró a cualquier lado menos hacia ella. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando la detuvo?

—Ichigo, tengo que irme… —le dijo la morena, soltándose cariñosamente de él. — ¡Joder, cálmate! ¡Casi parece que vas a llorar! Te ves patético, y no soporto verte así…

—Pánico. —fue lo único que dijo él.

Rukia lo miró profundamente durante algo más de un minuto.

Y no pudo evitar reparar en que se veía bastante guapo vestido de… vestido de… de esa cosa rara que, fuera lo que fuera, le quedaba bastante bien a su compañero.

—Lo harás bien. No te preocupes, tómalo como si fuera un molesto Menos Grande que viene a robarte tu dignidad. —Y de nuevo, las palabras mágicas. —Tú puedes…

Oh, minutos dichosos… De nuevo.

—Joder, Ichigo… Te confesaré algo. —Rukia tomó aire dos segundos y soltó brevemente tres palabras.

Que sean las que sean, hicieron que Ichigo sonriera de alivio.

Casi tuvo el impulso de abrazarla.

—Rukia, eres la mejor.

_**·: Chapter Three: FINISHED:·**_

---------------------------------------

Yeeeeeah! ¡Esto se acaba en el próximo capitulo, es lo más seguro! Si quieren ver la desastrosa obra de teatro, el ridículo de Ichigo, las tres palabras mágicas que dijo Rukia y el final del más chorra de los fanfics que he escrito últimamente, no se lo pueden perder!!

¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo saldrá el ridículo de Ichigo con Orihime?

Nos vemos la semana que viene, o la siguiente a esa. Depende de ustedes y sus REVIEEEEEEEEEEWS!

Besos a todos quienes comentaron en el episodio anterior. ¡Se les quiere con locura! xD

_-Huye a terminar un fic de Naruto que tiene pendiente desde hace un año…-_

o o7


	5. ¡Oh, my Juliet! Epílogo

•• ρоя 'αмоя' αl αятє ••

Owww… toda cosa tiene su triste final, y el de éste fic ha llegado. Aunque no es para nada triste xD salvo si eres hiper-fan del IchiHime, porque la cosa degenerará en CAOS. Gente, no tengo mucho que decir, solamente dar las infinitas gracias a todos quienes leyeron alguna vez esta historia, a quienes dejaron reviews, a quienes leyeron y no dejaron ni una cuestión, a quienes se acordaban de este fic a lo largo del año en que estuvo en hiatus y a los nuevos lectores que se integraron en este último tiempo. Sin ustedes la cosa no habría visto la luz jamás… ¡Son los mejores! Así que les pido el último impulso. ¡Los últimos reviews para este loco fic! Y me daré por satisfecha. Aunque el agradecimiento ya está.

Y sobretodo, disculparme por las mil veces que los dejé esperando. Soy muy regodiona, y el fin de este fic no me dejaba feliz con ninguna de las mil modificaciones que le hice. ¡Pero salió, yeah! Muchas gracias por esperar y por manifestar en mi otro fic su interés por conocer el desenlace de esta historia.

**Disclaimer:** ¡Viva Bleach y el Kubo Tite que lo parió!

**Nota: **La versión de Romeo y Julieta de este fic ME PERTENECE. La de Shakespeare no me la se, así que no la uso. Sin embargo, si alguien quiere recurrir a esta alternativa muy ingeniosa, me tiene que pedir permiso xD.

Agarren las cabritas, que nos vamos a leer. Y porque me demoré mucho con todo esto… ¡¡CAPÍTULO FINAL Y EPÍLOGO JUNTOS!! Aquí me despido, muchas gracias por todo… ; ;

**·· ρоя 'αмоя' αl αятє ··**

_CAPÍTULO 4: ¡Oh, my Juliet!_

En un escenario galantemente adornado, delante de un publico numeroso y ansioso que enfocaba cada minuto de tiempo a través de sus videograbadoras, delante de cientos de estudiantes que esperaban ávidos el material sobre el cual copuchentear durante lo que quedaba de año y otros tantos que miraban con aprensión el telón, sabiendo que un amigo estaba rezando porque el país entrara en guerra en ese mismo momento con tal de no actuar… La sensei encargada de la Obra de Teatro del Aniversario del instituto Karakura arreglaba el micrófono hasta adecuarlo a su altura, y comenzó a hablar.

—Queridos alumnos, profesores, padres y apoderados. —Calibró su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro melodioso y acorde con el momento. —Es para mí un honor darles el preludio a la obra de teatro que más ha dado que hablar en estas últimas semanas. El Segundo Año de Secundaria de la escuela, a base de esfuerzo y dedicación ha preparado, en conjunto con el Taller de Arte y Expresión Corporal, un clásico de la literatura universal. —Envió una penetrante mirada a su público, prácticamente alimentándose de la tensión del ambiente. —Con ustedes, la interpretación de los alumnos del Instituto Karakura de ROMEO Y JULIETAA!!...

El movimiento escolar se incrementó a mil el día de la obra de teatro, igual que la actividad intestinal de Ichigo, el Romeo de la obra. En palabras gruesas, estaba que se cagaba. No estaba seguro de poder llevar a buen puerto su misión como romántico empalagoso y, la verdad, no quería ni siquiera intentarlo.

Abrió una pequeña rendija entre las cortinas del telón del escenario, y la visión lo espantó. Allí afuera estaba, aproximadamente, TODO EL COLEGIO. 

Regresó a su asiento. Los atuendos medievales que llevaba encima le molestaban, de hecho, sin ir más lejos, casi se saca la mugre al salir a despedir a Rukia del camarín.

Rukia… 

Tres de las palabras de la shinigami vinieron a su mente.

¿Debería confiar en ella?

Cuando salió del camarín llevaba casi una sonrisa diabólica y había dicho que necesitaba a Ishida.

¿Qué estaba planeando esa loca cuando le dijo _"Voy a ayudarte"_?

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la totalidad del evento estaba situado en el patio. Allí, en medio, había un escenario gigantesco que soportaba a la banda musical del Instituto y a mucha gente más, dejando un espacio prudente para el desarrollo del acto. Y en un amplio perímetro cercado por vallas de contención, se debería ubicar el público, que ya comenzaba a llegar.

Y por allí por la mitad de dicho espacio, con una vista perfecta del escenario, un hombre era constantemente acallado por las personas de alrededor que intentaban poner atención a la obra, que ya había empezado.

— ¿Cuándo aparece Ichigo en escena? —preguntaba Kurosaki Isshin a todo el que tenía la paciencia de oírlo (y al que no, también).

—Tranquilo, un poco más adelante papá. —le decía Yuzu, apenada por el espectáculo.

— ¿Te quieres callar de una jodida vez, viejo? —era la reprimenda que le daba Karin. —No dejas escuchar a los demás.

— ¡PERO MI HIJO VA A ACTUAR! ¡ES EL PROTAGONISTA Y AÚN NO APARECE, CÓMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ! 

— ¿POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS, VIEJO DE MIERDA? —le gritó un apoderado de más atrás, que no podía ver como SU hija actuaba.

— ¿CÓMO QUE VIEJO DE MIERDA? —replicó Isshin.

Las pequeñas Kurosaki suspiraron, cansadas.

—Como Ichi-nii no aparezca luego, papa va a cargarse todo el colegio.

—Ni que lo digas…

—¡¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡APARECE PRONTO Y DEMUESTRALE A TODOS POR QUÉ PAPI ESTA ORGULLOSO DE TÍIIIII…!!

Muchísimos asientos más atrás, las amistades del pelinaranja sudaban la gota gorda.

—Yo les dije que era buena idea llegar tarde —mencionó Tatsuki. —De no haber sido así, estaríamos a dos metros del padre de Ichigo.

—Alabada seas, Tatsuki —suspiró Mizuiro, viendo a Isshin a la distancia montando el pollo con los otros apoderados que querían escuchar.

Ishida estaba inmóvil junto a Keigo. No estaba seguro de que hubiera hecho bien en prestarle ayuda a Kuchiki. Dio un vistazo rápido alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que la morena shinigami no estaba presente.

—Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Kuchiki-san? —preguntó Chizuru, notando también su ausencia. —Debería estar aquí, viendo el resultado de su esfuerzo con Kurosaki…

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón… no está. 

— ¿Sabes algo tú, Ishida? —le preguntó Keigo. El aludido se puso tenso de puro imaginar que Rukia fuese a hacer algo extraño.

Jamás debió entregarle _ESO_.

— ¿Yo? No, como crees… ¿Por qué debería saber algo yo?

—Porque fuiste el último en hablar con ella, después de que Kuchiki-san terminara de hablar con Ichigo en el camarín…

El quincy sudó frío.

—Pues no sé nada.

Nadie le creyó. Pero tampoco nadie le discutió.

Ichigo estaba entrando en escena.

Inoue Orihime recitaba su parlamento sin detenerse. Estaba absolutamente inspirada en aquella parte de la obra donde le suelta a Romeo tooooooooooooda su perorata amorosa, pero la cara de pánico de Ichigo, a dos centímetros de ella, no le colaboraba demasiado.

Pero ella sabía por qué su Romeo estaba tan nervioso.

Estaba así porque, en dos líneas más, el jodido libreto decía que Romeo acallaba a Julieta con un beso, cansado de escuchar los motivos por los cuales ellos dos no podían amarse.

Orihime no tenía ningún reparo en aquella escena… es más, la estaba esperando con todo su corazón.

Ichigo no tanto.

Ichigo tenía en mente tres palabras.

"_Vamos, vamoooooos… Rukia, te estoy esperando… Sácame de aquí, por lo que más quieras…"_

Venía inevitablemente a Inoue ahí… quieta esperando a que él hiciera algún amago de acercarse… porque ya le tocaba.

—Kurosaki-kun… —la escuchó murmurar bajito, saliéndose lo menos posible de su papel —¿Se te ha olvidado el parlamento? 

—N-No, no es eso… —dijo él, casi tentado de salir corriendo. —Es que… tengo que besarte, y…

Aquello afligió un poco a Inoue. Que ella deseara ese beso no significaba que él también, y detestaba forzar las cosas, aún cuando estuviera absolutamente consciente de que no tendría jamás otra oportunidad para acercarse a Ichigo de esta manera.

—Lo siento… —murmuró, casi culpable.

—No seas tonta, yo… yo debería…

Hizo de tripas corazón y se dirigió veloz como un rayo a los labios de su amiga y compañera. Ya no podía confiar en Rukia, no con las circunstancias tan encima. Por lo que sólo le quedaba una opción:

Resignarse.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla…

—¡¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMFFF!! … —un estruendo a lo lejos llamó la atención de todo el público, de Orihime y de él. 

Y abrió mucho los ojos.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para procesarlo, pero vio a muchos de sus compañeros de instituto alejarse, huir despavoridos hacia la calle, gritando desesperados…

Y es que el colegio se había derrumbado. Y no, no eran alucinaciones de su mente deseosa de escapar de aquella situación tan incómoda.

_**EL COLEGIO SE HABÍA DERRUMBADO. TODA LA MITAD IZQUIERDA DE ÉSTE APARECÍA HECHA ESCOMBROS.**_

Como si alguien le hubiera pegado un puñetazo justo en medio.

Y de pronto, lo sintió de golpe.

Una tremenda energía espiritual que se arremolinaba justo sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Q-qué está pasando…? —murmuró, mientras veía a Orihime que miraba horrorizada hacia el cielo.

Una horda inmensa de hollows estaba descendiendo justo sobre ellos.

Miró hacia todos lados, como buscando una explicación a ese fenómeno tan fuera de lugar…

Y la encontró. Justo a tiempo.

Rukia se aproximaba a él corriendo y, de un sólo puñetazo, lo derribó.

— ¿QUÉ COÑO HICISTE, ENANA LOCA? —le gritó en cuanto se hubo incorporado. Pero no estaba en atuendos de obra de teatro…

Estaba en atuendos shinigamescos.

—Nada muy loco… —dijo ella, sonriendo con suficiencia. — ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo plan de salvación, Ichigo? 

—Quieres decir que… ¿Tú has hecho todo esto? 

Rukia sólo asintió.

— ¡¿Pero cómo?!

—Fácil: con cebos para hollows… —reveló, como si fuera de una obviedad insultante. — ¿No te acuerdas de la metodología que usaron Ishida y tú hace mucho tiempo para ver quién de los dos era mejor, en ese estúpido duelo? —ahora fue Ichigo el que asintió, mudo. —Pues ahí está.

El ahora shinigami se dio con la palma en la frente, absolutamente consternado.

—Sabía que no debía confiar en tu aturdida manera de hacer las cosas…

—Je… lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo con una mega sonrisa, poniéndose seria al segundo siguiente. —Bueno… ¿a trabajar? 

—Qué remedio…

Julieta se había quedado de pie en el escenario, sola. Romeo había desaparecido, así de simple. Y la gente no estaba muy pendiente de ella, no hasta cuando el desastre invisible que parecía estar haciendo pedazos todo a su paso se aproximó hasta el escenario, amenazándola.

Hubo otro estruendo, y la esquina izquierda del teatro improvisado se vino al suelo. Orihime supo que, si no se movía, las vigas le iban a caer encima. Pero no coordinaba, su cuerpo no respondía… siempre se ponía tensa cuando intuía que algo no andaba bien espiritualmente hablando… y para cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en riesgo de muerte fue demasiado tarde.

Un trozo gigante de escenario se le venía encima.

—Kurosaki-kun… —murmuró, antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto…

Pero no pasó nada. Sintió el estruendo a lo lejos, como si le fuese ajeno.

Abrió un ojo despacio, y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Un príncipe blanco la sostenía en brazos, avanzando rápidamente entre los escombros que caían, hasta depositarla en un lugar seguro. 

—Quédate aquí, Inoue-san. —le dijo aquel príncipe blanco desconocido, para luego marcharse a luchar contra los hollows que estaban invadiendo el patio.

Y cuando ella terminó de enfocar su mirada, más allá de la polvareda que inundaba el lugar, supo a quién le debía la vida.

—Ishida-kun… —en sus ropajes de quincy, el muchacho se debatía entre acabar lo más pronto posible con las amenazas sin hacer correr riesgo al público presente, que encontraba todo demasiado interesante como para moverse de sus asientos. — ¡Vamos, tú puedes, Ishida-kun! —gritó, con todas sus fuerzas.

Uryuu había acudido en ayuda de la chica por varios motivos. El primero, culpabilidad. ¿Qué se iba a imaginar él que Rukia causaría todo este desastre sólo para salvar a Ichigo? Por otro lado, sentimiento de debilidad. Debió oponerse a ese estúpido plan desde un principio… pero vaya, la shinigami tenía muy buenas dotes de extorsión para conseguir lo que quería, y bueno… después de haber visto comprometida su hombría (porque Rukia lo amenazó con descojonarlo si no le daba el cebo…) no le quedó de otra.

También había algo de compasión por Orihime, al verla sola en el escenario con miles de miradas sobre ella.

Y si a eso le agregamos el superhéroe que habita dentro de todo hombre, pues… ahí estaba él, luciéndose delante de la chica en problemas. 

—Mierda… —murmuró el quincy, luego de haber errado una flecha que casi compromete al público. Tenía que concentrarse más. Ya solo le faltaban unos cuantos más…

Ah, joder. 

Era en momentos como éste cuando se arrepentía de haber cooperado en salvarle la vida a Kuchiki Rukia.

Mientras tanto, Romeo y su shinigami de confianza se encargaban de las almas malditas que intentaban destrozar el complejo educacional.

"_Joder… cuando rogué por una guerra o algo así, no me refería a esto…"_ se lamentaba el shinigami, mientras de un mandoble de su espada mandaba a volar a dos hollows que le quedaban a la mano.

—¡Ponle más animo, campeón! —le gritaba Rukia, unos metros más allá. Por su expresión, parecía que jamás había estado tan encantada de su labor como shinigami.

La estaba pasando en grande.

—¡Joder, enana cabezona! ¡Nada de esto estaría pasando si tú…!

Oh oh. No era momento para quejarse.

—¿Rukia? —gritó Ichigo, algo desorientado. ¿Dónde se había metido la morena ahora? —¿RUKIA? ¿DÓNDE TE METISTE? Ah, no… ¿y ahora se marcha?

No podía perder la concentración. Había de esas criaturas por todas partes, y si pensaba en que había gente corriendo peligro, pues tenía que apurarse.

Y estaba pensando en dejar pendiente lo de Rukia cuando, a lo lejos, escuchó que ella lo llamaba.

—I… Ichigo… —el colorín paró en seco. Eso había sonado demasiado débil para su gusto, parecía como si…

—¿Rukia? ¿Estás bien?

Pero no obtenía respuesta. Tan solo un susurro cansado que no paraba de pronunciar su nombre.

—Ichi…go… Ayúd… ayúdame…

Ambos llevaban rato ya destruyendo hollows. No había pensado en que Rukia podría haberse cansado, y perdido la concentración. ¿La habrían atacado de gravedad? Coño, siempre tenía que andar preocupándose de esa enana mandona que nada más le causaba problemas. ¡Había sido ella la que aplicó un método evasivo nada ortodoxo! Y ahora parecía que le iba a tocar salvarla de nuevo.

Corrió hacia un patio trasero que los de menor grado ocupaban como cancha de soccer. Ahí en medio, arrinconada entre los galpones y la pared de fondo, una pequeña figurita oscura se debatía a duras penas con un monstruo de proporciones descomunales.

—¡Allá voy! —gritó Ichigo innecesariamente. Ya se había creído el papel de Romeo y se le estaba saliendo el parlamento solo (xD). —¡No desistas en tu lucha, Rukia!

—¡No… no seas imbécil y apúrate, oh Romeo, que desfallezco! —respondió la malherida shinigami, siguiéndole la corriente a su compañero.

Romeo se lanzó en pos del molesto engendro que amenazaba con arrebatarle la vida de su amada (teatralmente hablando, no es que Ichigo sienta cosas por Rukia y recién se esté dando cuenta, no)…

—¡No te atrevas a tocar a Julieta, inmunda bestia pérfida! —y con la zanpakutou bien sujeta, le partió en dos la mascara al susodicho hollow, que jamás se lo vio venir.

Mientras aterrizaba junto a su Julieta personal, Romeo vio como se desvanecía el monstruo en el aire.

—Ve a encontrar la paz allá donde renacen las almas —murmuró, con aires de héroe.

—Oh, Romeo… me has salvado la vida y no sé como agradecértelo… —Rukia fue a encontrarse con él, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Ichigo se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente. —¿Eh? ¡¡Ichigo, estás lastimado!!

Se arrodilló junto al malherido chico, poniendo su naranja cabecita en su regazo, con cuidado.

—En… en realidad no, Julieta… —murmuró el shinigami, con una sonrisita. —Pero ésta es la parte en la que Romeo muere y tú debes tomarte el veneno para morir conmigo, Rukia.

—Oh imbécil, me asustaste… —dijo ella, riendo y dándole un zape en la cabeza.

—Nah… es que estaba demasiado metido en mi papel. Pero si me hubiese encontrado mal de veras… ¿Hubieses bebido el brebaje para seguirme, Rukia?

La shinigami se sonrojó notoriamente, y ocultó la vista tras su flequillo azabache.

—Sabes que siempre termino siguiéndote, Ichigo —murmuró, más para sí que para él.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? No alcance a escuchar…

—Eeeeeeeew… nooooo, nada… ¿Vamos a ayudar a Ishida-kun con lo suyo?

Ichigo se levantó de las piernas de Rukia, con más de esa sonrisa extraña en sus labios.

—Vamos, Julieta.

—¡Ah! Pero antes…

La morena hizo ademán de levantarse, e Ichigo tuvo que ofrecerle la mano galantemente para que lo hiciera. Luego, invocó un kidoh bastante extraño y, sin esfuerzo alguno, reconstruyó toda la parte del edificio de la escuela que había quedado hecha añicos con la pelea.

—Mucho mejor… —murmuró. —Ahora sí que nos vamos.

Y pegó la carrera hacia el escenario principal.

—Rukia… eres simplemente genial. —decidió Ichigo, mientras corría tras ella.

Ishida la tenía difícil. Entre defender a Inoue y vigilar que el público _(joder, ¿Por qué toda esta gente sigue aquí?) _nosaliera lastimado, no rendía mucho matando hllows, es más, los bichos del mal se la estaban ganando.

—¿Dónde se mete la gentecita que _**tiene**_ que hacer esto, cuando se le necesita? —susurró, mientras levantaba a Julieta en brazos para cambiarla de lugar. Ya casi no habían sitios seguros donde depositarla, así que casi prefería andar con ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

—Ishida-kun, yo… —Orihime, para variar, se sentía como una carga. No conseguía reunir el valor para ayudarlo en algo, y lo único que podía hacer era avisar cuando algún hollow intentara sorprender por la espalda a Ishida. —S-si quieres, puedes dejarme con Tatsuki-chan…

—Ni hablar —decidió él, firmemente. —Prefiero tenerte conmigo y asegurarme de que te encuentres bien…

Y por estar hablando tonteras y descuidarse, no se dieron cuenta de que un hollow embravecido había roto el techo del escenario, y una viga se les venía encima a toda velocidad.

—Oh, no… —murmuró el quincy, desasosegado.

—¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien, tonto Ishida? —exclamó una voz cargante y conocida que se hizo cargo de la viga.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —gritó Inoue, feliz de volver a ver a su Romeo. Pero algo le llamó la atención de inmediato, y no le gustó nada. —¿Rukia-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rukia la cogió y se la llevó a un lugar seguro, apartándola de Ishida.

—¿Yo? Nada más vengo de auxiliar… —le dijo con una sonrisa que decía mucho. Era una sonrisa feliz, no tranquilizadora como las que suele dar Rukia. _"Raro"_, pensó Inoue. —Dejemos que esos dos se las apañen con los hollows, ¿ya?

La colorina solo asintió, perturbada. 

Mientras tanto, shinigami y quincy hacían una eficiente mezcla de poderes que consiguió acabar rápidamente con los hollows que amenazaban el lugar.

Y cuando destruyeron al último, y se sentaron entre los escombros del escenario, cansados, magullados y sucios…

…la gente que estaba en el público se levantó en una ovación sin precedentes.

—_**¡¡BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! **_—gritaban todos. ¡Jamás habían visto una obra de teatro con tanta acción, romance y efectos especiales tan despampanantes!!

Simplemente querían más.

—_**¡¡OTRA, OTRA, OTRA…!!**_

Y en algún rincón…

—¡¡Bravo Ichigoooooooo!! ¡¡No puedes haber estado más fenomenal!! —Kurosaki Isshin revisaba que todo el maravilloso material captado estuviera absolutamente en perfectas condiciones en su cámara. —¡¡PAPÁ ESTÁ ORGULLOSO DE TIIIIIII, ICHIGOOOOOOO!!

—Pero si Ichi-nii ni siquiera salió en la obra… —apreció Karin en voz baja, absolutamente desilusionada.

Claro, al pobre Ichigo en versión shinigami no lo vio nadie…

—LO SÉEEEE… PERO ICHIGO LO HABRÍA HECHO BIEN IGUAAAAAAL… —gritó el padre, indiferente. Él estaba chocho de todos modos.

—Vaya, no imaginé que Ishida tuviera un papel en la obra… —comentó Asano Keigo, desde su lugar en la tribuna. 

—Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. —le contestó Chizuru. —De todos modos no lo hizo mal. ¿¿Y te fijaste en lo radiante que se veía Hime? owo

Tatsuki no le hizo ni caso al comentario de la fogosa pelirroja. Tenía más que claro TODO lo que había sucedido allí, en esa obra. Pero por el bien del secreto de sus amigos, no dijo ni una sola palabra.

—Sí, vaya que lo hizo bien Ishida… ¿no? nnU

Y así termina esta historia de héroes y galanes. Con un final feliz, por supuesto.

Una vez que Rukia hubiera reconstruido todo aquello que los hollows hicieran papilla, se ofreció a borrar la memoria de la gente que había estado presente. Ichigo se lo agradeció, pero no lo consideró necesario. Todo había quedado encubierto por la obra y, aunque era impresionante lo idiota que era la gente como para tragarse semejante burrada, estaba bien así. No había habido daños colaterales.

Ishida recibió una mención especial en la obra y la sensei lo felicitó reiteradas veces, diciéndole que su participación había sido inestimable. Y como si eso fuera poco, le premiaron con algunas notitas en las asignaturas correspondientes.

A Inoue también la felicitaron por su papel, y los que sabían el peligro que había pasado de veras, la felicitaron también por su gran valor y entereza al no salir corriendo.

También la molestaron por lo linda que se vio en brazos de Ishida… Pero ambos se hicieron los desentendidos.

Todos terminaron contentos.

Menos Ichigo, claramente.

—¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO ME ESTÁ CONTANDO? 

El muchacho había sido citado por la sensei, quién estaba muy disgustada porque se había desentendido totalmente de su papel, ¡Y eso que era el principal! No se le vio el pelo en la hora y media que duró la obra, había dejado a Julieta sola en el escenario y para más remate, había dejado que Ishida lo hiciera todo. Sin siquiera avisar.

Así que le dijeron que no le iban a poner ninguna calificación positiva en las asignaturas que se jugaba, y que agradezca que no lo reprobaron de por vida.

—Deberías darte con una piedra en el pecho, Kurosaki. —finalizó la sensei.

Ichigo salió con mala cara del despacho de la mujer. Pero afuera le esperaba Rukia.

No supo por qué, pero su simple mirada le alivianó el peso de la conciencia.

—Supongo… que pudo ser peor, ¿no? —le dijo la muchacha. Él asintió, feliz de que todo se hubiera terminado. Y la morena le concedió ese momento de paz interior. —Bueno, ya todo terminó. Volvamos a casa, campeón.

Tal vez la obra de teatro sería por siempre un punto negro en la vida social de Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero dedujo que para algunas cosas, le había servido ser Romeo. Lo supo cuando miró a Rukia, quién siempre estuvo allí apoyándolo (a su manera) en todo, y sintió algo tibio recorrerle el pecho.

Hay cosas de las que uno se da cuenta sólo por amor al arte.

_**·: Chapter Four: FINISHED! :·**_

_EPÍLOGO: "Maldita y adorada enana…"_

La semana de aniversario del Instituto Karakura había finalizado hace dos días ya. Era preciso retomar las clases, muy a pesar de los alumnos, pero ya el recreo se había extendido demasiado y, bueno, la triste realidad es que uno no va a la escuela a interpretar papeles tontos en obras de mierda, sino que va a **es-tu-diar**. Así que si a eso vamos…

El salón estaba animado. No más dignidades en peligro, todos cotilleaban sobre la nueva sensación del momento: el "matrimonio" Kurosaki-Kuchiki, los Romeo y Julieta contemporáneos. Cháchara iba y venía, todos muy sueltos de lengua opinando sobre el acontecimiento aunque los mismos implicados estuviesen a dos centímetros de ellos.

Pero hay que ser sinceros… a ambos no les importaba mucho.

— ¿En que piensas, Ichigo?

El pelinaranja no prestaba atención a nada que no estuviera en el exterior, vale decir, detrás del cristal de la ventana. Y Kurosaki reflexivo es una faceta de él que aún no queremos conocer, por nuestra salud mental…

— ¿Ah?

—Bueno, te pregunto en qué piensas… Me estás asustando.

—Rukia… hay momentos en la vida de un hombre donde tienes que replantear tu escala, tu manera de ver las cosas y tal… 

—Yaaa… ¿Y has llegado a una conclusión al respecto?

—Bueno… hacer el loco en esta obra de teatro no ha sido del todo malo…

— ¿Qué? xD, eso es algo que jamás pensé escucharte decir…

—Romeo ha hecho algo por mí. Algo que no podría haber hecho solo…

Y la miró de una manera MUY significativa. Y no, no se puso rojo, ni ladeó la cabeza, ni concentró su vista en la ventana de nuevo. Siguió mirando aquellas lagunas azules, hasta que fue la misma Rukia quién se apartó. A veces Ichigo podía ser un poco peligroso. 

—Y… ¿Qué fue eso que Romeo te ayudó a hacer? —preguntó, nada más por romper esa conexión con los ojos del chico que la hacía temblar entera, de pies a cabeza. Hasta el último recóndito gramo de espiritrones.

— ¿Tengo que decírtelo?

—B-Bueno…

Justo en ese momento entro la sensei al salón. 

Salvados por la campana… O tal vez no, con estos dos nunca se sabe.

La profesora entró en el salón de clases con "parsimonia". Es decir, golpeó la mesa con el libro de clases y, como si eso fuera poco, apoyó las manos con violencia en la misma, haciendo que de sus gafas provenga un brillo asesino muy acorde a su personalidad.

— ¡Buen día gandules, queridos proyectos de persona! —saludó con todo el amor del mundo. 

— ¡Buen día, queridísima y amable profesora! —respondió el salón con el mismo "amor", seguros de que ya no podía pasarles nada peor.

Se equivocaban, medio a medio.

— ¿A que no saben que día es hoy, pollitos míos? —dijo. El curso negó con la cabeza, desasosegado. — ¡Hoy es un día muy especial! ¡Hoy es el día Internacional del Libro, queridos míos! —tremendos ojos por parte de TODOS. —Y en premio a nuestra maravillosa actuación de la vez pasada con la obra de Romeo y Julieta —mirada discreta hacia Ichigo y Rukia… —nos han otorgado el placer de, nuevamente, encargarnos de la OBRA DE TEATRO para conmemorar esta festividad tan colorida… ¿No les parece llenador?

Silencio. Nadie lo podía creer.

Esa mujer era especialista en bajar morales, eso seguro.

Pero a nuestros protagonistas no les importaba mucho, la verdad.

—Oi, Ichigo… ¿Qué es el día Internacional del Libro?

El colorín guardó silencio. Tenía un deja-vú.

Pero Rukia no se dejaba vencer tan fácil.

—Ichigooooo… te he hecho una pregunta, joder.

—Shhh, después te explico.

—Kurosaki, no empieces de nuevo. —la sensei calló al par con una sonrisa en los labios. Divertida, empezó a reconsiderar a Ichigo en su escala de masoquismo, y siguió hablando. —Para la festividad que se nos avecina, el Taller de Arte y Expresión Corporal tuvo la genial idea de hacer un homenaje a William Shakespeare, un gran artista y autor de muchas obras, naturalmente…

—Oi, Ichigo…

— ¿Hmmm?

— ¿Me vas a contestar o no?

—Después.

—La curiosidad me pica AHORA.

—Kurosaki, _**para**_ de charlar con Kuchiki. Te lo estoy advirtiendo.

—Hai, hai…

—Ichigoooooo…

—¡¡Joder, Rukia!! ¿Quieres dejar de molestarme de una puta vez con tus preguntas estúpidas?

—¡¡KUROSAKI!! ¡¡ACABAS DE ADJUDICARTE EL PAPEL DE HAMLET EN LA OBRA DEL DÍA DEL LIBRO!! Y NO QUIERO UN 'NO' POR RESPUESTA, ¿ENTIENDES?

Silencio en el salón. 

Y un grito desgarrado.

—¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!...

.·oOo·.

"**Por 'Amor' al Arte"**

_**MODE: OFF**_


End file.
